


mcyt oneshots

by vinisdumb



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Author Projecting onto Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Bottom Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Bottomblade supremacy, DreamTeam, F/F, Gender Dysphoria, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, More tags to be added, Multi, Nonbinary Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Suicide Attempt, Trans Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), no beta we die like tommy, the word bottom looks weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinisdumb/pseuds/vinisdumb
Summary: mcyt oneshots ! mostly dream and or technoblade
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 15
Kudos: 148





	1. bartender

**Author's Note:**

> // NSFW content , smut , dreamnotfound

the chime of the door rang as george stepped into the bar. warm air tickled his skin, in contrast from the cold outside.  
swinging his legs around the stool, he tapped his fingers on the bar counter as he stared at the back of the bartender who was busying themselves with making drinks.  
the bartender, who had eventually finished their task, finally noticed the new presence at the bar. cheerfully turning around, they put a wide smile on their face and asked, "hey! what can i get for you tonight?"

george was staring.

the person had freckless littered under their eyes (which george didn't know the colour of but thats besides the point), a red dust covering their cheeks, a nose and jawline looking like they were sculpted by the gods in the sky.  
needless to say, this person was beautiful. and george was a fuckin' simp.

"uh.. vodka i guess."

GEORGE YOU IDIOT.

the person, who george now knew was called dream from his nametag, chuckled softly and george swore he almost saw jesus.

dream slid the small glass across the counter to george, smiling gently.

upon closer inspection, george noticed that dream's arms were littered in tattoos. swirls of ink decorated his delicate skin, from his wrist all the way up to his neck. dream became even more beautiful to george.

"so what are you here for?"

george snapped out of his lovestruck daze with cheeks that looked like they were sunburnt.

"drinking away your misery? just for fun?"

george inhaled a deep breathe, before sighing out, "you."

dream's eyes widened, before his cheeks blushed a dark crimson. he let a soft smile fall on his face, "my shift finishes in 5 minutes, think you can wait that long?"

george shakily nodded.

-

"fuck!"

dream arched his back and breathed heavily as george slid his fingers in and out of him.

george watched the boy underneath him squirm at his touch and let out pathetic noises, before removing his fingers.

despite the events that were about to occur, dream still whined at the emptiness. he could have sworn he almost came just from his fingers.

dream pulled george into a kiss, the two both instantly melted into the kiss. dream snaked his hands around george's neck, as he felt the other's lips moving against his own.

george had a hand on the side of dream's face, slowly caressing it as he placed the tip of his dick to his hole. he broke the kiss, looking into dream's eyes for permission to continue. after seeing dream nod, george quickly intertwined their hands as he entered.

dream squeezed george's hand as his eyes watered from the stretch. george ducked down to plant kisses along dream's jaw and neck. george started to move his hips painfully slow. dream whined, and moved his hips back into george.

"so needy.."

george slammed his hips against dream, the younger spilling out countless moans. dream felt his body become like liquid as george's thrusts turned rough and quick. at some point one of george's thrusts hit dream's prostate, causing him to let out and exceptionally loud moan. george continued to abuse his prostate with the unhumane speed, dragging dream closer to his climax.

dream came with a whimper, salty tears running down his face. george followed soon after, letting out a small grunt of his own as he came inside of dream.

george connected their lips again for another kiss, this time slower and more gentle.

"you okay darling?"

dream panted from the lack of air before speaking, "how the fuck am i gonna walk tomorrow?"


	2. strawberry boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream meets the strawberry boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dreamnoblade  
> very short

dream sighed as he walked along the long corridors of 'hell'. it wasn't hell, it was just high school, but it bloody may as well be hell.

dream would literally rather be a stripper than go to whatever kind of place this was supposed to be. he found it sad that this thought became genuine instead of a joke overtime.

dream was so close to deciding to go under the 'too cool for school' label.

before his thoughts could continue any further, dream's lowered head bumped into a chest. stumbling back, he raised his head as he looked at the person in front of him. about to cuss him out, dream looked at the person's face before stopping himself.

the person in front of him had glasses placed on his face as he stared down at dream. the glasses had a chain connecting to the two side, almost looked like ones his grandma would wear, but god this person looked so good with them. they also had dyed pink hair. dream decided he'd call him strawberry boy.

they had a white buttoned shirt, a small ruffled lace jabot falling from his throat from under his collar. a pendant hung around his neck, falling at the top of the ruffled fabric.

dream finally looked at the persons eyes, soft eyelashes shadowing his bright red orbs.

snapping himself out of his thoughts with a totally subtle blush, he muttered a quick apology.

"oh, uh- sorry about that. wasn't looking where i was going."

they studied him for a second, eyes glancing up and down dream's figure, before sighing.

" s'alright. i'm techno."

dream's eyes widened, the totally subtle blush becoming even more obvious on his face, before smiling softly. strawberry boy actually has a name!

"i'm dream."


	3. this is home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dream gifts techno a new binder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trans techno, gender dysphoria, unsafe binding, hurt/comfort, dreamnoblade

he stared at his reflection in the mirror, analysing and insulting every part of his body that looked even the slightest bit feminine. 

he didn't know what to do now; his binder got ripped to shreds during one of the wars that people continuously caused.

he guessed he could just cover his chest with his long cloak for now until he gets a new binder, but there was a large chance that he'd accidentally expose himself. he looked over at his counter, pondering what he should do. his eyes landed on a roll of bandages.

this will have to do for now, he thought.

\--

the sharp sound of metal blades hitting against each other was the only thing you could hear amidst the surprisingly quiet grounds. the atmosphere was slightly tense, and technoblade could physically feel the shivers of anxiety and also pain crawling around his body. 

he had reached the 8 hour limit 3 hours ago, favouring a duel with dream more than the excruciating pain in his lungs.

his gaze was filled with rage as he looked into dream's eyes, the other having the same challenging gaze yet with an emerald hue. their swords were currently slotted against each other as they caught their breath.

this of course was an issue for techno, as he his lungs were currently being tightly restricted. he inhaled a sharp breath before falling into a fit of coughs. he dropped his sword backed away slightly from dream, who looked at him with nothing but concern laced in his eyes. he asked worriedly, "techno? are you okay?"

the coughing slowly reduced to just sharp panting, dream was now by techno's side with a shaky hand on his shoulder. "techno?"

techno slowly rose from his position, his arm around his torso. his chest and shoulders moving up and down with each breath. "are you alright? what happened- wait! let's go inside and get you some water, kay?"

the other gently gripped at techno's sleeve and led him inside, quickly moving to the kitchen and filling a glass of water before passing it to the pinkette. "what happened?"

anxiety crawled inside of techno's bones as he tried to come up with an excuse. he glanced up to dream's eyes, before looking back down at his hands. "you don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable, tech. i just want to know if you're okay."

he decided to trust dream.

"um.... i'm uh... trans. so i use.. a binder.. yeah." he didn't lift his head, scared of dream's reaction. when he heard nothing come from the other, he talked again. "my binder got ripped so i uh... used bandages." 

still, nothing came from the other. techno fiddled with his hands as he waited anxiously. 

"techno you are dumb."

what.

techno quickly looked up at dream, confusion painted all over his face. dream sighed, holding the bridge of his nose, before walking over to techno and placing both of his hands on techno's shoulders. "you are so dumb! you know that? what kind of idiot wears bandages to bind?! take off the bandages, i'm getting you a new fuckin' binder." 

shock was written all over techno's face as dream walked away. his head slowly processed dream's words before going to the bathroom. he slid off his shirt and fiddled with the edge of the bandages. 

taking off the binds was always the most difficult part. he didn't like it when it was off. ironically; he couldn't 'breathe' when it was off. 

the bandages dropped to the floor next to his shirt, and his shoulders dropped. he looked into the mirror, and he could see bruises from the binds on his chest and ribs. it hurt to breathe as he inhaled because of the bruising. the pain in his back wasn't as harsh, but it was still there.

he slid his shirt back on, his posture automatically slouching as to not make his chest so obvious. his cloak was still outside. 

he stepped outside of the bathroom to where dream was. dream looked up at him, and without even thinking, handed him his hoodie. "wear this for now, if you want you can go get your cloak too."

techno felt his heart flutter at such a simple thing. he stared at the hoodie in his hands, and muttered a small 'thank you' before going out to get his cloak. 

\--

"how bout this one tech?" dream handed techno a black binder, who looked at the garment with tears forming in his eyes. "woah! what's wrong?"

techno gripped the garment tighter as he was pulled into a hug, his head landing into dream's neck. "thank you, dream.."

"hey it's alright, no need to thank. i'd just rather you use these than bandages okay?" dream's hand reached to the pink mop of hair and ran his fingers through it, his other hand rubbing the pinkette's back.

it was the best idea to trust dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! some people on wattpad didn't agree with me writing trans techno and i just want to say that technoblade is one of my comfort streamers; comfort person even. i relate to techno a lot in many different ways, and this has caused me to project onto techno without even realising. im not trying to force anything on anyone. its funny how cishet people use the argument that we're forcing being queer onto figures, when that's exactly what they've been doing to us for decades.  
> anyhow, to all my trans readers! you are loved and you are valid. you'll get through this night <3
> 
> (also i hope my writing format is easy to read, if it isn't let me know and i can try to sort something out!)


	4. body terror | technoblade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> based on my experience being non-binary and other things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw // mention of self-harm, mention of sexual assault,  
> suicide attempt (?), mention of abuse,  
> brief mention of sensory processing disorder,   
> gender dysphoria, afab non-binary techno,   
> they-them pronouns for techno 
> 
> my personal experience with discovering i was non-binary  
> please skip if you are sensitive to the above warnings. :)
> 
> i recommend listening to the song 'body terror song' by AJJ!

sometimes, it didn't bother techno. it didn't bother them that nobody knew who they actually were.

but sometimes, it did. sometimes it did bother them. yet how were they supposed to tell people? how were they supposed to tell people they weren't a woman?

sometimes it bothered them so much, feeling like a sword had been plunged into their stomach. it felt a bit dramatic really; feeling physical pain from just a short word. techno thought they were stupid for feeling that way, but they still didn't tell anyone about it. they just wished they had the courage to bring it up.

growing up, techno never felt like a girl. they tried putting on dresses (they hated it, the dresses were itchy), they tried putting on makeup but ended up hating the texture of it, even tried walking in the ankle breaking heels. techno enjoyed the feeling of wearing heels, but it didn't make them feel like a girl. neither did the other things.

they tried being a boy, too. they tried everything; they tried buying the popular toys that were marketed towards boys, they tried having the sickening toxic masculinity, they tried having the edgy 'the boys' humour. it still didn't feel right.

they just felt wrong- something was wrong with them and they didn't know what. they tried to ignore it, to overlook it. unfortunately for them though, it got worse as they grew up. it got worse as they went through puberty, as they started bleeding every goddamn month. they knew there was a problem, but they didn't know what is was or how to solve it and-

then they learned the term non-binary.

it was an epiphany.

it felt like the whole universe was finally connected; everything made sense now. they were at the ripe age of 15 when they figured out what they were. they finally found comfort in an identity that described them perfectly. the only thing they had to do now was tell people.

well.

they were 21 now. and they still haven't told a single soul.

they honestly thought someone would have noticed by now; the way they flinched at being referred to a woman, the way they awkwardly looked to the side when they were called a she.

they did introduce the term non-binary to their parents when they were 17. all they got was a red cheek and spit shooting towards their face as they were called crazy, insane. psychopathic, even. 

after that, they didn't dare tell people how they were feeling. they thought they would of gotten over that event by now, seeing as it had been 4 years by now. they still continue to flinch when someone raises their hand.

techno didn't completely hate their body. sure, the agonising pain of their periods (both the cramps and the reminder that they were born a woman) was a downside. but it was their body, and they were happy to have one that functions. they didn't really think about it that much.

that was until someone pointed out their chest and their curves. a boy in their high school class had caught them walking home from school and started shouting lewd insults at them. shouted about the size of their chest, shouted about how they would love to just pin them down and do all sorts of things to them. 

techno started to take the longer route home after that night.

they bought a binder, started wearing baggier clothes, and scrubbed their skin red in the shower for days after that. it still didn't take away the feeling of hands ghosting over their body.

they then tried to get rid of the feeling by scratching away at their skin with a razor blade. they remember that night, how the blood had spilled down their arms and eventually soaked into their shirt later. 

it didn't work. 

it didn't matter how deep they pushed the blade, didn't matter how their thoughts had began to sound fuzzy. the small amount of blood had increased, now laying in a pool of the red substance. they could still feel the familiar sting when they looked at the long scar dragged across their forearm.

the first time their friends had talked about the term non-binary, they actually felt somewhat safe. their friends had looked towards them since they were deemed the smarter one of the group, they were also the oldest of the ones present. "big man, what is non-binary?" 

they explained it to their friend, tommy, in the simplest way they could, and the response they got actually made them think they could tell them the truth. 

"that's actually kinda cool, somebody was being rude about being non binary and i don't see why. they're just people trying to live their life. it's poggers-"

just as techno was about to vomit out the truth, tubbo came running to where they were and started rapidly talking about his bee farm.

all techno could think about was how close they were to coming out. they didn't lose hope though, they could try again tomorrow.

tomorrow is another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was something i've wanted to write for a long time. it's my experience with being non-binary and other things except it's technoblade because i'm projecting onto him  
> don't worry! i am fine now and i have really great friends to help me :)
> 
> hope you are all okay! mwah mwah you got this


End file.
